


La fleur noyée par ses pensées

by AstreeAHopelessRomantic



Category: Naruto
Genre: Canon Universe, Canon deaths, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, I hope they are in character, Self-Harm, and one is not canon, at least I think so, friendship between two blonds, it's mentioned but nothing graphic, some characters are mentioned but I'm too lazy to list them
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:40:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24411460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstreeAHopelessRomantic/pseuds/AstreeAHopelessRomantic
Summary: Ino Yamanaka n’avait pas eu une minute à elle depuis le début de la journée, les clients s’étaient succédé et elle n’avait pas eu le temps de mettre les nouvelles fleurs dans la boutique ni même de prendre une pause.
Relationships: Uzumaki Naruto & Yamanaka Ino





	La fleur noyée par ses pensées

**Author's Note:**

> Cela fait plus d'un mois que je n'ai rien posté et tout ça à cause de cette histoire qui n'a pas été simple à terminer. L'univers de Naruto est à Masashi Kishimoto.

Ino Yamanaka n’avait pas eu une minute à elle depuis le début de la journée, les clients s’étaient succédé et elle n’avait pas eu le temps de mettre les nouvelles fleurs dans la boutique ni même de prendre une pause. Il était quinze heures vingt-trois et pour la première fois depuis l’ouverture elle était seule dans le magasin. Elle décida d’en profiter pour arroser certaines plantes qui en avaient besoin. Elle alla dans l’arrière-boutique, prit l’arrosoir, le remplit d’eau à l’évier et entendit la sonnette de la porte signaler l’arrivée de quelqu’un. 

« Ino, Ino ! s’écria une voix.

-J’arrive Naruto, deux secondes, indiqua-t-elle en fermant le robinet avant de le rejoindre.

-Ino, Naruto voudrait que tu te rendes dans son bureau, signala le garçon.

-… Tu es donc un clone, comprit-elle en l’entendant s’appeler par son propre prénom.

-Exact, le vrai Naruto est en pleine réunion avec Tsunade et Kakashi-sensei, lui expliqua-t-il.

-Je ne peux pas venir pour le moment, je suis occupée, au cas où il l’aurait oublié je tiens une boutique et les clients se sont enchaînés depuis ce matin, il devra attendre ! Signala-t-elle, en s’affairant à sa tache. 

-Il a dit qu’il patienterait toute la journée si cela était nécessaire mais il veut impérativement te voir aujourd'hui, répondit-il.

-Tu ne peux pas me dire ce qu’il me veut comme ça on gagnerait du temps ?, lui demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers lui.

-Je suis désolé, il me l’a interdit, s’excusa-t-il.

-Très bien, très bien, j’ai saisi, je viendrais puisque c’est ce que monsieur l’hokage désire, mais conseille-lui de commander un bol de ramen parce que je risque d’arriver après le dîner, l’informa-t-elle agacée par cet entretien imposé.

Le clone opina de la tête avant de partir sans plus tarder, il avait bien senti qu’elle était énervée et il n’avait pas envie de se prendre un coup de poing en pleine figure.

-La journée va être longue, soupira-t-elle longuement en le regardant s’en aller. »

Il était presque vingt heures trente lorsqu’elle se rendit à la tour du chef du pays du feu. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi il avait souhaité la voir, surtout elle toute seule et obligatoirement aujourd'hui… Elle montait chaque marche avec une boule de plus en plus gros dans le ventre, son instinct lui soufflait qu’elle n’allait pas apprécier la conversation qu’ils allaient avoir. Elle frappa sur la porte et entra une fois qu’elle y fut autorisée. 

« Ah Ino, je t’attendais, déclara-t-il assis derrière son bureau. 

-Naruto il est tard cela n’aurait pas pu attendre demain ?, le questionna-t-elle d’un ton qui montrait son mécontentement.

-Non, cela ne pouvait plus attendre ! Déclara-t-il d’un ton ferme. 

La manière avec laquelle il lui répondit étonna la jeune femme et elle s’aperçut que ses yeux plongés dans les siens semblaient sonder son âme. Elle se sentit soudain mal à l’aise, et détourna le regard. Elle se mit à observer son bureau sur lequel traînait des dossiers, des stylos, des feuilles de papier, et deux bols vides de ramen de chez Ichiraku. 

-Naruto il est tard, j’ai eu une journée chargée, je voudrais rentrer chez moi et allez me coucher, alors dis-moi la raison pour laquelle tu m’as fait venir qu’on en finisse !, s’impatienta-t-elle. 

-Tu veux t’asseoir ?, lui proposa-t-il poliment. 

-Non je ne veux pas m’asseoir, je ne suis pas en sucre, je peux tout entendre mais si tu continues je vais prendre la porte et la seule chose qu’on va écouter c’est son claquement !, le prévint-elle en croisant ses bras devant sa poitrine, le fixant d’un air menaçant. 

-Comme tu voudras, accepta-t-il. 

Plusieurs secondes s’écoulèrent sans qu’il n’ouvre la bouche, il paraissait chercher la meilleure manière de tourner sa phrase afin d’aborder ce sujet qui était visiblement assez délicat. La kunoichi était perdue, ce n’était pas dans les habitudes du blond d’être aussi pensif, cela cachait quelque chose de grave. Elle était partagée entre son agacement qui grandissait et qui lui commandait de partir et son immense curiosité qui lui imposait de rester afin de découvrir de quoi il retournait. 

-Je sais ce que tu t’infliges lorsque tu penses que personne ne te voit, déclara-t-il.

-Ce que je me quoi...Je suis désolée Naruto mais j’ignore de quoi tu me parles, mentit-elle avec aplomb. 

-Je t’ai vu de mes propres yeux te trancher les veines avec un kunai, affirma-t-il.

La blonde déglutit et fit un pas en arrière, continuer de nier ne servait à rien elle le voyait dans les iris bleutés de son ami et supérieur. Elle ne savait plus quoi répondre, elle voulait simplement fuir vite et loin.

-Si tu ressens la nécessité de te confier tu peux le faire tu sais, commenta-t-il gentiment.

-Me confier...Me confier ?, répéta-t-elle avant d’éclater de rire, mais cela n’avait rien de joyeux, rien d’agréable à entendre. Me confier à qui Naruto, hein dis-moi toi qui a réponse à tout. A Kurenai-sensei qui doit élever sa fille seule parce que je n’ai pas été capable de sauver son mari ? Ou bien peut-être à ma mère qui voit l’image de son époux adoré, mon père, à chaque fois qu’elle me regarde ? A Shikaku-san et Yoshino-san qui ont perdu leur fils unique et à Choji qui n’a plus son meilleur ami, parce que lui non plus je n’ai pas pu le sauver ? A moins que tu ne veuilles que j’aille raconter mes malheurs à Lee, Tenten et Hinata qui ont perdu un ami et cousin pendant cette maudite guerre. Ne mentionne même pas Sakura qui est débordée à l’hôpital et qui pourtant continue jusqu’à épuisement parce qu’elle refuse d’échouer. Vas-y fais ton choix, dis-moi, dis-moi !, s’écria-t-elle folle de rage.

Elle baissa la tête et serra très forts les poings. Il croyait qu’elle se taillait les veines parce c’était branché, parce que c’était à la mode ! Il ne comprenait pas que c’était la seule façon qu’elle avait trouvé pour se punir de n’être jamais à la hauteur et se soulager de ses tourments pendant quelques instants. Les marques disparaissaient toujours, le seul corps qu’elle pouvait soigner c’était le sien.

-Je suis là Ino, lui rappela-t-il doucement en se levant de sa chaise et en se rapprochant lentement d’elle.

-Ah oui bien sûr, j’avais oublié, Naruto Uzumaki est ici, lui le héros de Konoha, celui qui a arrêté la quatrième grande guerre ninja à lui tout seul est parmi nous alors pourquoi est-ce que je m’en fais !, rétorqua-t-elle d’un ton amer. 

-Ino…

-Quoi Ino, tu penses que parce que tu es là ça y est mes soucis sont terminés, mais où étais-tu lorsque l’Akatsuki tuait mon sensei, où étais-tu lorsque mon père se sacrifiait pour que nous puissions gagner la guerre, où étais-tu lorsque Shikamaru se vidait de son sang et à quoi pensais-tu lorsque Neji a dû s’interposer entre l’attaque de nos ennemis et toi pour que tu vives !, elle hurlait et des larmes de colère coulaient sur ses joues. 

Elle le vit avancer vers elle et alors qu’il s’apprêtait à la prendre dans ses bras, elle leva la main vers lui et le gifla de toutes ses forces, marquant de son empreinte la joue gauche du dirigeant. 

-Garde ta pitié pour quelqu’un d’autre !, cracha-t-elle.

-Ce n’est pas de la pitié, je veux simplement te montrer que je suis là pour toi, la contredit-il.

-C’est trop tard, c’était bien avant qu’il fallait être là pour moi, au lieu de courir après Sasuke comme un petit chien perdu il fallait regarder autour de toi !, poursuivit-elle en le repoussant, les larmes coulant toujours.

-Continue, laisse-là sortir toute cette haine en toi, expulse-la, l’encouragea-t-il. 

-Tais-toi, arrête de vouloir m’aider ! Je ne veux pas de ton soutien, je ne veux rien qui vienne de toi, tu n’es pas mon héros !, hurla-t-elle en lui assénant des coups de poings sur le torse. 

Il ne riposta pas, ne chercha même pas à la stopper, toute cette colère, toute cette peine devait sortir, il ne fallait plus qu’elle se soulage en se faisant du mal à elle-même. Certains reproches qu’elle venait de lui adresser étaient justifiés, il avait tellement consacré son temps à vouloir ramener Sasuke dans le droit chemin qu’il avait négligé le reste de ses amis. A présent il réalisait à quel point son comportement avait été égoïste ; il songea à Kurenai qui restait forte pour sa petite fille Mirai malgré la perte de l’homme qu’elle aimait, à Tenten et Lee qui avaient perdu un ami et coéquipier qui avait empêché sa mort, à Hinata et Hanabi qui pleuraient un cousin dont elles s’étaient rapprochées il n’y avait pas si longtemps, au couple Nara qui ne vivaient plus vraiment depuis la mort de leur seul enfant et Choji qui n’avait plus son meilleur ami, le premier à l’avoir accepté comme il était. Son attention revint sur la blonde devant lui, peut-être une des personnes qu’il connaissait que la cruauté de la vie avait le moins épargné. Ino avait à peine vingt ans et elle avait déjà côtoyé la mort de très près ; orpheline de sensei, de père et de meilleur ami à chaque fois sans qu’elle puisse intervenir pour secourir ceux auxquels elle tenait. 

Il ne sentait presque pas les coups qu’il recevait, n’écoutait qu’à moitié les insultes qu’elle lui balançait à la figure. Il attendait simplement qu’elle soit à bout de forces et qu’elle s’arrête d’elle-même, il ne fallait pas la brusquer, il fallait qu’elle se libère et s’il devait jouer le rôle du punching-ball alors il en serait ainsi aussi longtemps qu’il le faudrait. 

Ino frappait sans en être consciente, son esprit n’était pas là, et ce n’était pas Naruto qui recevait ses coups mais c’était elle, c’était son image sur laquelle elle tapait pour se soulager, pour se punir du mal qu’elle avait laissé se répandre, des êtres qu’elle avait été incapable de garder dans le monde des vivants. Elle se détestait, elle se haïssait, elle se maudissait de ne pas être devenue la talentueuse kunoichi que son père espérait. 

Petit à petit le rythme ralentit et après plusieurs minutes elle s’arrêta complètement. Naruto choisit ce moment pour la prendre dans ses bras, il fit bien attention à la tenir fermement autour de la taille mais sans trop la serrer. Elle entoura la tête du blond avec ses bras et plaça la sienne contre son épaule. De nouvelles larmes se mirent à couler mais celles-ci n’étaient pas de rage mais de désespoir et de lassitude. 

-Naruto je n’en peux plus, je ne veux plus recommencer, murmura-t-elle avec une voix de petite fille. 

C’était la première fois qu’il l’entendait s’exprimer ainsi et s’en voulut de ne pas s’être aperçu plus tôt de sa détresse. Ino était une fille forte et même si elle était parvenue à dissimuler sa douleur, il aurait bien dû se douter que voir mourir son sensei et son meilleur ami devant ses yeux à trois ans d’intervalles, et entendre les dernières paroles de son père dans son esprit avant qu’il ne meurt à des kilomètres d’elle aurait ébranlé n’importe qui, même un roc aussi solide qu’elle. 

-Je suis là, répéta-t-il.

Il pensait qu’elle était dans de meilleures dispositions pour le croire et que ses mots avaient plus de chance d’atteindre son cœur. Elle ne lui répondit rien, ne bougea pas d’un millimètre, perdue dans des pensées lointaines. Elle savait qu’il tiendrait parole, Naruto était ainsi, il ne savait pas mentir, il ne renonçait jamais lorsqu’il avait pris une décision, peu lui importait le temps que cela lui prendrait, il ne l’abandonnerait pas tant qu’il ne serait pas certain qu’elle allait mieux, mais avait-elle envie qu’il l’aide, voulait-elle l’avoir sur le dos tous les jours ? La véritable question, celle qu’elle devait se poser avant de prendre sa décision, était de savoir si oui ou non elle pourrait guérir toute seule ? La réponse était non, pas quand le seul moyen de l’aider à supporter l’absence de trois des hommes qui comptaient le plus dans sa vie était de se mutiler. 

-Merci, le remercia-t-elle toujours avec cette petite voix.

-C’est normal tu es mon amie, et j’aurais dû me rendre compte de ton mal-être bien avant, dit-il avec regret. 

-Naruto, tu n’as rien à te reprocher, après la guerre tu avais d’autres urgences à gérer qu’une pauvre fille et ses états d’âmes. Tu n’es pas responsable de mes malheurs, même si j’ai laissé sous-entendre le contraire tout à l’heure...

Elle s’en voulait d’avoir surréagit, il n’était pas responsable de leur mort pas plus qu’il n’était coupable de ne pas avoir vu qu’elle jouait un rôle, il était le chef du pays du feu, il avait beaucoup de choses à gérer. 

-Oublie ça, j’aurais sûrement eu la même réaction que toi. Allez viens il est tard je vais te raccompagner jusqu’à chez toi, l’informa-t-il.

-C’est la moindre des choses que tu puisses faire après m’avoir convié à ce petit tête à tête forcé après mes heures de travail…Attends une minute est-ce que tu viens de dire que toi et moi on se ressemblait ?, réalisa-t-elle choquée.

\- Possible, répondit-il en souriant, amusé de sa réaction. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, marmonna quelque chose qu’il ne pu entendre de là où il était et le suivit dans le couloir. 

Ils marchaient côte à côté dans les rues du village qui étaient encore assez animées malgré l’heure avancée. L’ombre de la guerre et son partenaire le spectre de la mort planaient encore sur tous et chacun voulait profiter des êtres qui lui étaient chers de crainte de ne plus les revoir le lendemain. Ino ne semblait pas presser de rentrer chez elle et regardait tout autour d’elle comme pour absorber de la joie afin de trouver quelque chose à laquelle se raccrocher pour continuer à vivre. Ce rythme ne dérangeait pas Naruto, il se mettait à sa place et se doutait que ce ne devait pas être évident pour elle. Il imaginait ce qu’elle endurait, le fantôme de son père qu’elle devait retrouver lorsqu’elle était chez elle ou bien à la boutique de fleurs, ceux de son professeur et de son meilleur ami qui hantaient ses nuits…

« Naruto tu devrais peut-être gardé mes kunais pendant quelques temps ?, suggéra-t-elle en lui tendant ceux qu’elle gardait toujours sur elle.

-Non Ino, refusa-t-il en secouant négativement la tête, j’ai confiance en toi, je sais que tu tiendras ta promesse et que tu ne recommenceras pas. 

-A quel moment t’ai-je promis de ne plus me mutiler ?

Elle ne se souvenait pas lui avoir fait une telle promesse, pas alors qu’elle doutait de pouvoir la tenir, pas quand l’envie de soulager sa peine était encore là bien présente. 

-Lorsque tu as accepté mon étreinte et que tu m’as dit merci, c’est là que tu t’es engagée vis à vis de moi. 

-Tu ne m’abandonneras pas, tu ne me laisseras pas tomber même lorsque je serais au plus mal, même s’il fait nuit et que j’ai besoin de te voir, même si je mets du temps à me rétablir…

-Ino, la coupa-t-il en posant ses mains sur les épaules de son amie, je serais toujours là, tu peux compter sur moi, jura-t-il.

-Mais et Sasuke ?

-Il attendra, ici à Konoha il y a des gens qui dépendent de moi et je n’ai pas le droit de les négliger pour ramener un seul ninja dans le droit chemin même s’il s’agit de mon meilleur ami. Je dois venir en aide aux habitants du pays du feu, c’est une des raison pour laquelle je suis devenu Hokage, déclara-t-il.

La jeune femme n’en cru pas ses oreilles, Sasuke avait toujours été la priorité de Naruto, et pourtant, aujourd'hui il était prêt à mettre de côté cette mission qu’il s’était fixé et à laquelle il tenait tant, pour veiller sur elle et sur tous ceux qui étaient dans la même situation qu’elle. Elle se sentit tout à coup indigne de la compassion qu’il lui témoignait, elle n’avait pas souvent été très tendre avec lui et même s’ils étaient amis ils n’étaient en réalité pas si proches que cela. Parfois elle s’était dit qu’ils étaient amis parce qu’elle était la meilleure amie de sa coéquipière à lui et lui amis avec ses deux coéquipiers à elle. Il était là devant elle déterminé à la soutenir dans cette épreuve quand le dernier des Uchiha, qu’elle aimait depuis l’académie, jouait les déserteurs et se moquait royalement de sa détresse. Etait-elle encore amoureuse de lui, elle n’en était plus très sûre, la guerre avait écorché ses rêves de petites filles et avait emporté avec elle les restes de son innocence. 

La fleuriste se mit à fixer avec hésitation sa maison qui était à quelques mètres, cet endroit où elle vivait, qui avait été pendant si longtemps son foyer et qui aujourd'hui était devenue une prison. Elle les entendait déjà les doux murmures de ses kunais, elle les voyait la tenter en prenant l’apparence de ses fantômes. Ces incarnations diaboliques qui parvenaient à lui faire faire ce qu’ils voulaient, qui avaient une emprise si forte sur elle qu’elle les croyait lorsqu’ils lui susurraient que le seul moyen d’aller mieux était de faire couler son sang jusqu’à ne plus rien ressentir. Les vrais Asuma, Inoichi et Shikamaru n’auraient pas approuvé ce raisonnement, ils auraient même tout tenté pour la convaincre du contraire, le problème c’était que ses faux fantômes avaient plus d’influence sur elle, elle n’entendait rien d’autre que leur voix. 

-J’ai une chambre d’ami si tu ne veux pas dormir chez toi…

-...Je n’ai pas de pyjama, répondit-elle du tac au tac 

-S’il n’y a que ça qui te gêne tu peux aller en récupérer, je t’attends, répondit-il à son tour en plaçant ses mains derrière sa tête.

Ses jambes se mirent en route toutes seules vers la maison des Yamanaka, elles avaient pris la décision à la place de son cerveau, elles savaient quelle était la meilleure chose à faire. La kunoichi atteignit sa porte d’entrée en un rien de temps, elle ouvrit la porte et la referma la seconde d’après. Elle monta quatre à quatre (mais en silence) les escaliers qui menaient à l’étage. Elle traversa le couloir et pénétra directement dans sa chambre. Elle se rapprocha de son armoire, l’ouvrit, récupéra son sac qu’elle emportait avec elle en missions, se déplaça jusqu’à sa commode, en prenant bien soin de ne pas poser ses yeux sur le dessus de cette dernière où trônait des photos de l’équipe dix lorsqu’elle était encore au complet. Elle tira vers elle le premier tiroir en partant du haut en extirpa un pyjama et une chemise de nuit, puis se rendit dans sa salle de bain qui était la pièce attenante à celle-ci. Elle alla jusqu’au lavabo, attrapa en vitesse sa trousse à maquillage, la fourra dans le sac, retourna dans la première pièce, vérifia qu’elle n’avait rien oublié et lorsqu’elle fut certaine qu’elle avait tout, elle quitta les lieux, passa devant la porte de la chambre de ses parents où dormait sa mère. Elle eut des remords de ne pas être auprès d’elle pour la soutenir pendant cette douloureuse période mais Ino ne parvenait à se soutenir elle-même alors comment aurait-elle pu être utile à celle qui l’avait mise au monde ? Elle poursuivit sa route, descendit lentement et le cœur lourd chacune des marches, elle fit un détour par la cuisine et inscrivit sur une feuille de papier « Je dors chez Naruto, ne t’inquiètes pas, je t’aime. Bisous Ino. ». Elle n’avait pas été très affectueuse ces derniers mois et elle s’en voulait, elle adorait sa mère et il fallait qu’elle lui le rappelle et qu’elle trouve un moyen de se faire pardonner pour toute la peine qu’elle lui avait causé. Si Kanon Yamanaka tenait encore debout, si elle n’avait sombré dans la dépression, ce n’était pas grâce à son enfant, non c’était grâce à ses amies Momoka Akimichi et Yoshino Nara. L’épouse de Shikaku était si forte que rien ne semblait pouvoir la mettre à terre, elle avait perdu son fils unique et pourtant elle continuait de vivre, continuait de s’occuper de son mari et de ses amies. Ino l’enviait, elle qu’une rafale trop forte aurait fait s’effondrer. 

Elle quitta son lieu de résidence et se retrouva de nouveau dans la rue, où comme il l’avait promis Naruto l’attendait toujours.

-Prête ?, lui demanda-t-il une fois qu’elle fut à son niveau.

-Prête !, confirma-t-elle. 

-Alors en route !

-Naruto…

-Je t’écoute.

-Me faire du mal est le seul moyen qui me soulage et qui me permet de me laver de mes échecs, si je puis dire, maintenant que tu es au courant et que tu veux que je cesse cette thérapie malsaine je ne sais pas comment je vais évacuer ma douleur…

Elle caressa machinalement ses poignets, là où elle se tranchait habituellement les veines.

-En t’ouvrant à moi, répondit-il sincèrement, en s’abstenant de commenter son geste.

-M’ouvrir à toi ? Tu veux dire en te confiant mes états d’âmes ?

-Pas forcément non, tu pourras me raconter ta journée, le dernier potin que tu auras entendu, tes projets pour tes futures jours de repos...Tout ce que tu voudras, quelque chose d’important ou d’insignifiant...L’essentiel c’est que lorsque la tentation sera trop forte tu viennes me voir et que tu me parles au lieu de céder à cette pulsion, expliqua-t-il.

-De vraiment tout ; je pourrais te parler des fleurs , de mes occupations de la journée, de stratégies, de vêtements, énuméra-t-elle à titre d’exemples.

-Oui Ino vraiment de tout, confirma-t-il en souriant.

-Mais que ferons-nous si je ne veux pas parler, si les mots restent coincés dans ma gorge ?, le questionna-t-elle timidement.

-Alors nous nous entraînerons, et à la fin tu seras tellement fatiguée que la seule chose à laquelle tu songeras ce sera de rejoindre ton lit au plus vite et de dormir, promis-t-il.

-Tu as toujours réponse à tout, constata-t-elle en roulant des yeux.

-Je suis simplement déterminé à te faire réaliser que tu n’es coupable de rien, pour que tu puisses si tu le souhaites reprendre des missions, et surtout pour que tu puisses être de nouveau heureuse. 

-Tu crois honnêtement que c’est possible ? 

-Bien sûr, tu verras ce ne sera pas simple et certains jours tu me détesteras mais un matin tu te réveilleras et tu n’auras fait la paix avec toi-même, jusqu’à ce que cela arrive je serai là avec toi et je ne reviens jamais sur une promesse c’est…

-Je sais, je sais, c’est ta voie du ninja !, le coupa-t-elle sachant pertinemment ce qu’il allait ajouter.

-Regarde tu es sur la bonne route je commence déjà à t’agacer, plaisanta-t-il.

-Rappelle-moi de féliciter Sakura pour être parvenue à te supporter toutes ces années, répondit-elle sur le même ton léger. »

Ino réussit à sourire pour la première fois depuis des mois sans avoir à se forcer. La bataille était très loin d’être gagnée, il lui faudrait toute la volonté du monde et toute son énergie pour ne pas entailler ses jolies veines. Elle n’était pas certaine que cela suffirait, mais elle avait foi en Naruto, il était le meilleur soutien moral dont elle puisse rêver. Il ne la jugerait pas, il ne lui dirait pas de se débrouiller toute seule, il ne la repousserait pas, il serait là dans les bons comme dans les mauvais moments (il ne s’était pas esquivé lorsqu’elle s’était déchaînée contre lui). Avec lui son secret était bien gardé.


End file.
